villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anderson Schultz
Anderson Schultz is the main antagonist of the second season of the Netflix TV series, Marvel's The Punisher. He is the corrupt and ruthless co-leader and CEO of Testament Industries who seeks to have Frank Castle killed and then to rule the entire world, as he believes that God created him for that purpose. He is portrayed by Corbin Bernsen. History He hires John Pilgrim to find and assassinate Frank Castle, aka The Punisher, and Amy Bendix so he could keep his illegal operations a secret, which also involve his son David Schultz. He told Pilgrim that he will watch over his kids, as he goes to assassinate Frank. He also sends his wife, Eliza to take care of his wife, Rebecca Pilgrim. As John Pilgrim is failing to kill Frank and Amy, he reminds John that he is about to receive a home from him. Later, he discusses issues with his son David, who questions him and asks him when they will talk about his own life instead of strategy and killing others. However, an ambitious and slightly angered father replies that god wants only him to live among the entire world, and him to serve all the justice. After John brings him Amy as a captive so she can be killed later on, he decides with Eliza to betray John and claim the kids for himself. He later receives a call from Frank, who kidnapped his only child. He passes the phone to Eliza, who gets shocked from her son been kidnapped and asks John, who still doesn't know the truth, to kill Castle, as part of Anderson's plans. John later goes to hunt Frank down, but sets Amy free as he and Anderson have promised. John asks where David Schultz is, but finds out that David is dead, thus leading him into a rough battle with Frank. Castle manages to defeat John and knock him down. John is heavily injured and he begs Frank not to kill his kids, redeeming himself and calling him the whirlwind. Anderson and Eliza later discuss matters about John, as Anderson implies that he was useful and he should get paid, and Eliza replies that he shouldn't receive anything in return for his duty. Amy however interrupts their argument as she points at them a gun. He threatens Amy not to kill Eliza, but Frank pulls the trigger instead, and reveals to Amy that Anderson was behind a plan for their assassination, and a scheme to take over the world because god made him the supreme being. Frank gives him the bullet and tells him that if he doesn't shoot himself in the head, his plans will be revealed and other people will want to kill him instead for his crimes. Anderson chooses to end his misery at that point. Personality Anderson is ruthless, bloodthirsty and ambitious as he sees himself as a supreme being, meant to take over the entire world. He seeks only for power, glory and corruption upon the world and he barely has any emotions, he is overtly evil. Unlike his wife, he doesn't even care about his own son, and just uses him as part of a plan to kill Frank Castle and take over the world. He also uses John Pilgrim as he threatens his own wife and children, and keeps them captive. Trivia *Schultz was the only antagonist not to be killed by Frank. *He could be considered as the main antagonist of the second series, since both Jigsaw and John Pilgrim were just red herrings to cover up his full ambitious plan. Also, Anderson hired John and turned him into an enemy of The Punisher. *Despite Jigsaw arguably being the main antagonist of the series, Schultz was more dangerous, and had bigger plans. He also served as the final antagonist of series. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Totalitarians Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Blackmailers Category:Extortionists Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Leader Category:Deal Makers Category:Warlords Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Businessmen Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Assassins Category:Hegemony Category:Conspirators Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Social Darwinists Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Parents Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Punisher Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Delusional Category:Kidnapper Category:Spouses Category:Non-Action Category:TV Show Villains Category:Egotist Category:Jingoists Category:In Love